malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Crimson Guard
The Crimson Guard was a mercenary company stationed on the continent of Genabackis and commanded by Prince K'azz D'Avore. This force handed the Malazan Empire its first major defeat, successfully defending Stratem from invasion. The Guard opposed the Malazan Empire on four continents. The Vow The Crimson Guard was created by a vow sworn in the 1056th year of Burn's Sleep by six hundred of K'azz' original followers. These Avowed gained unnaturally long life, strength, speed, and regenerative attributes in return for their oath. The vow was often compared to the ritual of the T'lan Imass as both the ritual and vow were inspired by a desire to reach a goal. * see Avowed for a list of known Avowed. The Goal K'azz had been removed from his ancestral home on Quon Tali by the invasion of the Malazan Empire. Some time after this, the vow was made. Though the exact words of the vow were not recorded, it was implied that the vow would end either when K'azz reclaimed his kingdom, or when the Malazan Empire was finally destroyed. Any Avowed who died joined the "Brethren" who accompanied the Guard as Ghosts - of a sort - and aided them with communications. Recruitment It was possible to voluntarily join the Crimson Guard, although it did not appear the newer volunteers also took the vow, they were trained as formidable fighters. Greymane appeared to have voluntarily joined the Guard for a time. Replenishing the ranks of the Guard was also achieved through "inductions" — essentially press gangs. Slaves were often purchased and given the apparent choice to join up or be set free, however, those who did not join up were not in fact set free. There were three known rounds of "inductions" since the original formation of the Guard. * Inductions Betrayal In the recent book Return of the Crimson Guard it was shown that the Crimson Guard had split up after the events of Gardens of the Moon in an attempt to recruit more soldiers for a planned attack on Quon Tali. However during the course of this recruiting period Skinner and Cowl betrayed K'azz and left him on the continent of Jacuruku, it had been assumed that Queen Ardata aided them in some way in doing this. However K'azz was later freed by the efforts of Ereko, Traveller and Kyle, after which, they travelled via the Shadow Warren back to Quon Tali where a portion of the Crimson Guard under Skinner and Cowl were in a battle with the Malazan army under Laseen. With K'azz's return, Shimmer rallied loyal Avowed against Skinner, who, broken by the Malazan forces and the renegade Greymane, retreated to the Crippled God's warren with his traitor Avowed. It was assumed that Skinner and Cowl betrayed K'azz so that they could usurp the rule of the Malazan Empire once it was defeated. About forty avowed had joined Skinner. The other survivors of the battle, numbering just over twenty, remained loyal to K'azz. Category:Crimson Guard pl:Karmazynowa Gwardia